At present, there are different types of electromechanical pumps used for driving fluids, generally constituted of a chamber containing the electromagnetic part, basically comprising the stator and the rotor armature, as well as another chamber with a hydraulic part, basically formed of the hydraulic turbine that drives the liquid. However, the electromagnetic and hydraulic chambers need to be insulated from each other so as to prevent the liquid from reaching the stator and the rotor, causing short-circuits and even irreparable damage. Thus, in order to achieve this insulation of the chambers and transmission of rotation movement from the rotor to the hydraulic turbine, several mechanical apparatus are required, such as an axle, roller bearings, bearing journals, cooling systems, hydraulic seals, among others.
The roller bearing journals, for instance, have the function of supporting the rotor axle, on which the rotor cage is mounted, so that, when the latter is induced by magnetic forces from the stator, the rotor turns, assisted by these bearings. Of course, the bearings are lubricated with oil or grease so as to decrease friction and wear between the parts in contact.
One end of the rotor axle is connected to the hydraulic turbine, formed of blades, which, upon induction of the rotor, begins a rotational movement driving the liquid to be pumped.
To prevent the temperature of both the stator and the rotor from reaching undesired levels during their functioning, external cooling systems are used, usually constituted of ventilators. Such cooling systems generally comprise propellers coupled to the end of the rotor axle, outside the pump and opposed to the hydraulic pump, which, taking advantage of the rotation of the rotor, turns to cool both the stator and the rotor.
The pumps of the prior art depend upon the perfect functioning of the mechanical seals to prevent the liquid from passing from the hydraulic chamber into the electro-magnetic chamber. As already mentioned, this undesirable contact of the liquid with the stator and rotor may cause short-circuits, as well as a decrease in the lubrication of the bearings, resulting in possible seizure of the rotor.
Therefore, one can verify the fact that the prior art pumps have hydraulically insulated chambers, wherein an induced, rotor located in a hermetically sealed chamber, transmits rotation by means of its axle to a hydraulic turbine located in another liquid-passage chamber, making it necessary for these pumps to have a number of sealing mechanisms to prevent the occurrence of damage that might even render them useless. In addition, with use and the consequent wear of these mechanisms, such pumps lose their mechanical efficiency. Thus, this combination has the drawback of entailing high costs, because it involves expensive parts, a complex manufacturing process and constant maintenance to keep such pumps functioning.